Intraosseous injection devices (IID) for causing a cannula and at least a portion of stylet (hereinafter the pair of cannula and stylet are also referred to as “trocar needle”) to penetrate into a bone are well known in the art. Such devices are typically used in life saving cases where the injection of drugs to the blood circuitry is required, while it is difficult for the medical staff to locate the patient's vein within a reasonable time. This device is also used for the extraction of a sample from a patient's bone marrow.
US 2010/0160868, US 2003/0225344, US 2010/0298831, US 2008/0208136, US 2006/0015066, US 2010/0160867, US 2010/0152616, US 2010/0137740, US 2006/0052790, US 2005/0171504, US 2003/0225411, and US 2010/0312246, all describe some sorts of intraosseous devices.
It has been found, however, that such devices suffer from safety problems and from improper of operation problems. For example, there are known cases in which the doctor has activated the device in the opposite direction, causing a portion of the trocar needle to penetrate the doctor's body instead of the patient's body. In other cases, devices have been early activated, before positioning the device at the exact point over the patient's body.
Furthermore, prior art devices do not provide a very stable support to the cannula, after causing its penetration into the patient's bone.
All the above drawbacks endanger both the patient's life and the device operator, as they involve injury to the operator, loss of the whole device or components thereof (most of such devices are designed for one-time use, and the operator may not have a spare device), or a loss of precious time. Moreover, even if the trocar needle has successfully inserted into the bone, the administration of the drugs into the bone may not succeed due to instability of the cannula, after the penetration operation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an intraosseous device which is safer both to the operator and to the patient. More specifically it is an object of the invention to provide a device whose various known types of erroneous operation are eliminated, or at least minimized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is more reliable in operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device provides support to the cannula over the patient's body, after activation and disconnection of the device from the cannula.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.